


At the last hour

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Again, Gen, Self-Loathing, The Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The last moments of... something. The War Doctor stands in the ruins of Gallifrey for just a moment, right after burning it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	At the last hour

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Doctor Who.  
> Please comment/kudos if you can, hope you enjoy!

It is silent. _That’s because you burnt them all._

It is lonely. _Shouldn’t have killed them, should you?_

He looks around, and sees swirls of dust, the remainders of Gallifrey twisting into a myriad of different shapes. Pauses, stretches out to touch -

Recoils. This is what he’s done. Singed and smoking, the only traces of his home. _It was never a home, you coward._

He turns around, back into the Tardis. _How predictable. Running away again, eh? Look how well that worked out last time._

Where there was once a planet, there is now dust, and blackness, and a hole in his hearts. _What hearts? If you’d had hearts - if you’d cared - they wouldn’t have died._

The suns still shine, bright and beautiful. The universe still functions; Gallifrey is a fair price in exchange for the rest of reality. _Maybe they would. Maybe you killing them was pointless._

* * *

He doesn’t miss it. _Liar, liar, pants on fire._

Who would miss Gallifrey? It’s a rotten, corrupted place. Losing it doesn’t matter. _You keep telling yourself that, dear._

He is at peace, for once. He can go anywhere. See anything. _Your only limits are your grief. And your grief is overwhelming._

The universe is his. _That’s what got you into this whole mess._

And he feels all the worse for it. _Sick bastard. You’re a monster - why don’t you just say it? You’re. A. Monster._

* * *

When he regenerates, he doubles over in pain. It is **excruciating**. _You deserve it. You deserve so much pain._

He loathes his new face. _Good. Wouldn’t want you to be_ **_happy._**

He looks like - like -

A soldier. _You’ll always be a soldier at heart. Can’t escape it, can you?_

A murderer. Destroyer of worlds. The Oncoming Storm. _No precious ‘Doctor’ to help you now, is there?_

* * *

The last day, the final moment. The final moment of the Time War. _Finally._

Standing in a barn, waiting to burn his planet. _Will you **enjoy** it?_

No way out. _Are you sure, little boy? You don’t sound so certain._

He will do this. _That’s better. Courage in the face of fear. Like a soldier.  
_

But not as a soldier. _What, you don’t like that? Aw, poor thing._

At the last hour, he presses the button. _Die..._

And there is silence, if only for a moment.


End file.
